


青春潦草笔记

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	青春潦草笔记

01.  
李东赫十五岁的夏天是泡在汗水和泪水里度过的。  
他热衷于各种烈日运动。他喜欢在下午去安静的操场打篮球，跟他那几个狐朋狗友一起被太阳晒到皮肤都滚烫发红；或者他约上李帝努和罗渽民跑到海滩上玩一场沙滩排球，海风带着水分黏在他赤裸的上半身，跟他咸味的汗融到一起，风是咸的，他也是咸的；再或者他们几个趁太阳下山之前在胡同里奔跑，相互追赶时还要大吼大叫，汗水从额头和鬓角流下来，他随手一抹，甩出几滴飞溅的水珠，任由它们砸向凹凸不平的墙或脏乱的地面。这些活动使他皮肤总是深深的蜜棕色，他就像生长在大海边的儿子，享受了足够的阳光的馈赠。  
至于泪水，那是他跟他的好友李敏亨独处时才会有的东西。  
李东赫的十五岁跟他的十四岁和十三岁一样，依旧有李敏亨的身影绕在他身边。他跟李敏亨分享同一段成长的岁月，却做着不同的事，当着不同的人。若说李东赫喜爱自由地挥洒青春，李敏亨则更喜欢窝在家里看书听歌。李敏亨的房间有糊了满墙的艺术海报，其中不乏各个知名流行歌星的风采。李东赫暑期的三分之一都消费在李敏亨独具个性的房间，具体来说是在那张略硬实的床上。  
那张床的被褥床单接到过李东赫不知多少公升的眼泪。李东赫在外头把体力和张扬的自我消耗殆尽，在这间房间里的这张床上当个软弱羞窘的爱哭鬼。李敏亨别具一格的房间会用不同风格的歌来欢迎他，掩盖他的哭声，升华他的泪水，陪他走完十四岁，迈入第十五个夏天。他也不知道自己为何每次都要哭，他以为是年少时触碰禁果的刺激令他崩溃，或是李敏亨着实不算体贴，总让他难受得忘记快乐，便只能哭。他的所有能量都变成液体离开他的肉身，要么是烈日下的汗，要么是李敏亨身下的眼泪。  
这些液体像他的青春，或者干脆就是他的青春，一滴一滴，被每个漫长又闷热的假期榨取。

02.  
李东赫认识李敏亨也是在夏天。  
那个傍晚，他照常跟李帝努和罗渽民在胡同里奔跑。他被分作“鬼”，掀起两条细瘦的腿去寻找其余两个“人类”的去向。几条胡同里都回荡着他清亮的喊声，那是他变声前最后拥有的清脆童声。跑到巷尾时他看到李敏亨孤伶伶地站在一家小院门口，背着双肩包，手边是一只小小的拉杆行李箱，箱子上贴着夸张的动漫人物贴纸，还有李东赫不认识的潮牌标志。李敏亨好奇地看着他，两只眼睛又圆又亮，让李东赫想起他最喜欢吃的葡萄味棒棒糖，随即又觉得那双眼睛其实更像他小时候玩的玻璃弹珠，黑色的那种，滴溜溜地透着光。  
他不去找李帝努和罗渽民了，他回归了“人类”的身份，去跟李敏亨进行正常世界的交流。他知道了李敏亨的名字，知道了李敏亨身后的小院属于李敏亨的父亲和情妇，李敏亨不愿住下，却无处可去，只能踌躇在门口，久久不想进去。李东赫将新认识的伙伴哄进了家门，又自来熟地在新朋友家睡了一晚，安抚了对方之后他们成了形影不离的好友，就像李帝努和罗渽民那样。  
有了李敏亨之后，李东赫不再觊觎李帝努和罗渽民。过去他总嫉妒他们整日腻在一起，成长路上的每个昼夜都有对方见证，而他之于他们再怎么铁，也不能真正融入，胡同里他们的喊叫消失后他便只是自己一个人。而李敏亨很快让他享受了两位朋友的待遇。李敏亨转进了他的学校，每天跟他一起上下学，一起吃午餐，他们还要一起考学，进同一所高中。以前李东赫的周末属于李帝努家的机车铺，看李帝努死命遮掩着眼神去看坐在机车上大腿露出一截白肉的罗渽民。后来他的周末分给了形单影只的李敏亨，肆无忌惮地进出后者的房间，摆弄屋子里的唱片机，或者躺下来睡大觉。好惬意。李东赫很喜欢与人分享时间的感觉。  
后来他喜欢了一点一滴浸入了他生活里的李敏亨。

03.  
十四岁暑假的前一天，学校因电力中断而提早放学。李东赫跟李敏亨一同回家。李敏亨念叨着上周的期末考试，担心自己能否考好。李东赫向来没有这种顾虑，考完便是解放，他只觉得李敏亨的烦忧毫无必要。  
到了胡同拐角，李东赫眼尖地看到一对年轻情侣靠在墙上亲热，女孩的脚轻轻踮起，胳膊环着男青年的腰，后者俯身跟她接吻。  
李东赫戳戳一脸愁容的李敏亨，调侃书呆子知不知道那两人在做什么。李敏亨眯着眼睛费力地看清了状况，烧红了脸，拉着李东赫想绕路避开。李东赫可能是被好友绯红的面皮撩拨了荷尔蒙旺盛的少男精神，也可能是想恶作剧地找个法子逗一逗一本正经的小男生，总之他亲了他。  
他在那一瞬间知道了原来柔软细腻的触感并不只存在于小黄书里的女孩身上，男孩也能如此。或者只有李敏亨是柔软的，李敏亨的唇肉又薄又轻，像塞了浅浅一层棉花的绒布，带着几丝温温柔柔的甜味。李东赫把嘴唇贴紧了李敏亨的嘴巴，短暂停留的那几秒钟里他几乎把所有看过的接吻步骤都回忆了一遍，却终是没有真正实施，在李敏亨的脸红得快炸开的前一刻撤离。  
李东赫不知道街角那对小情侣是否在接吻时这样体会过对方的嘴唇，也不知道李帝努跟罗渽民会不会有这样亲密接触的一天。但他在那一刹那拥有了这些体验，尝到了喜欢，品到了留恋，他还看到了李敏亨没有抗拒的羞怯。  
这都是青春的滋味，都是他的啦。

04.  
李东赫的十四岁风平浪静地过去了。  
迎接高中的李东赫并没有什么改变的实感。他的生活依旧被以往的人和物充斥着——李敏亨、李帝努、罗渽民还有胡同游戏仿佛是他人生的附属品，有他的存活便有他们的出现。  
非要说变了什么，也许就是同样的人做了不同以往的事。比如他跟李敏亨。  
李敏亨习惯了跟他牵手拥抱，对接吻也不再羞涩，就像哲学课本上说的量变到质变的飞跃，他们顺理成章地越了界。李东赫比李敏亨小了一岁，却向来比李敏亨大胆果断，总是想些李敏亨不敢想的，或者李敏亨想到却又不敢做的。  
某个周六的午后，他躺在李敏亨的床上，听唱片机里传出的爵士歌声，随口问一句那个女人在唱些什么。李敏亨看了看歌词，说她在唱西班牙语“bésame mucho（吻我多一些）”。李东赫被点醒了似的提议要不要多做点什么，然后将木讷的李敏亨拖上了床。  
李东赫说自己的主意便得自己先来，于是他主动去脱李敏亨的衣服，边脱边亲，亲了还要摸，把李敏亨惹得直扑腾。好不容易到了关键时刻，他俩谁都没经验，李敏亨干脆让阅片无数的李东赫拿自己当试验田，紧接着就痛得干嚎。  
那个午后是一辈子里的第一次，也是最后一次。李东赫觉着自己的生殖器真正成为了性器官，不再是一根只在早晨或午睡梦醒时充血胀硬的身体部件，它从那个下午开始传导性的快感。他在李敏亨的身体里找到了一条路，通往对方灵魂的根据地，在那颗温柔纯真的心脏最深处插了小旗子，宣告对李敏亨的攻陷和占据。少年人感知性的力量时自然而然地产生了爱，产生了眷恋和依赖。李东赫幻觉自己长在李敏亨体内，寄生于李敏亨的肉体，他爱包容着他的躯壳，他长久地拥抱他喜爱的人。  
他哭了。那是他第一次在李敏亨的床上流泪，他被一股巨大的感动所包裹，每一寸空气都在庆祝他的成长。他想起那天他十五岁，收到的礼物宝贵到第二天就算过期，那之后每一次李敏亨占有他时他都不会有同样的哭泣的理由，他甚至会忘记这个午后的眼泪因何而起，食髓知味的后果是他会只追求感官的快乐。  
但李敏亨初次给予他的那份撼动将天长地久，他伏在李敏亨身上流下的眼泪也永远不会干涸。

05.  
年少时代的光阴没有形体，肉眼只能看见日月更替和四季变换，而时光走过后留下的痕迹只能后知后觉地被人发现。  
李帝努终究没有等到跟罗渽民的亲密接触。罗渽民随家人去了欧洲，他们要在那块大陆定居，与李帝努遥远得昼夜都不再共享。李东赫在高考结束的夜晚跟李帝努偷跑到酒吧买醉，看他的朋友泣不成声地趴倒在满桌的啤酒罐子和幼稚的甜味零食盒堆里。李帝努哭的时候说不清话，他便无法集中精神一同感受对方的悲伤。  
李东赫只能想到他们共度的以往。高三开始后他们不再玩胡同游戏，连街里的老人都无法习惯他们吵闹的缺失。每每经过熟悉的巷口，他都想起小时候罗渽民在哪块凸起的砖头上摔倒，李帝努着急地去扶，他在一旁朗声大笑。还有他第一次遇见李敏亨，后者像个倔驴，死板却很可爱，他在那个傍晚想起了玻璃弹珠和葡萄味的棒棒糖。还有十六岁那年，有天放学后他跟李敏亨走在李帝努和罗渽民后面。他瞅见李帝努把大半个手缩在袖子里，若有若无地去够罗渽民的手，他俩的手暧昧地打太极，在过红灯口时终于搭上了彼此的指尖，虚拢着，走完了一段斑马线。  
不止这些。李东赫还想到了他头一次亲吻李敏亨，还有十五岁的生日礼物，他耳边甚至暂时没有了李帝努的号啕，反而响起了柔情深重的“吻我多一些”的旋律。酒吧晦暗低迷的灯光照得他思绪浮沉，他终于意识到时间过得很快，“光阴似箭”并非谎言。  
那时他十八岁，恍惚间却以为他跟李帝努、罗渽民还有李敏亨已认识了一辈子。酒精把他的记忆拉长又缩短，他一时分不清人生是怎样的长度，也不清楚将来会以何种面貌迎接他。他只晓得他没有了罗渽民，李帝努失去了还未来得及有起点的爱情，李敏亨失去了一个朋友。他们的青春如此迅速而真实地告别了一个人。  
他突然很急促地想回家去找李敏亨，他不要再看李帝努痛哭流涕了。他想抱抱他的挚友，他的恋人，感受对方可以把握的存在。  
他也很想跟李敏亨做爱，告诉李敏亨要感知性和爱的重叠，让李敏亨在他心里插旗子，他要因为被永恒地占有而淌下热情的眼泪。  
也许这样，他们才不会被时间的洪水卷走，他们要成为共生的一体，从年少的尽头走向成年的开始。

06  
十三岁，十四岁，十五岁，十六岁，十八岁。  
人生最值得稀罕的无非是这几年。十三岁情窦初开，十四岁懂得恋爱，十五六岁的年纪什么都向往，小小的大脑能滋生出数百数千个理想世界，十八岁当全力向前的磨驴，为着一个悬于头顶的目标用尽全力，然后跟很多人说再见，跟很多人说你好。  
说白了，所有的青涩都会在陆续的告别之后死在十八岁的秋天，并非因为被离别伤透，而是明白了离别的必然。天真被破坏得多了，便也没有天真了。  
李东赫的纯真死得晚了些。李敏亨直到大四才跟他说再见。  
挥别李敏亨是在冬天的火车站台，李东赫裹着厚厚的袄，大半张脸被围巾包住，露出一双笑着的眼睛望着车厢里的人。李敏亨跟他隔着玻璃对视，笑着的却只有他自己。  
长途列车缓缓启动，李敏亨玻璃弹珠似的眼睛也不再看得到他的注视，直到视线里只留一节车尾，他才跺了跺脚，缩着肩膀往回走。  
他把只为进站用的车票装进衣兜，火车带起的气流让他觉得好冷，他从没过过这么冷的冬天。他跟李敏亨说了再见，李敏亨哭着吻他。眼泪沾在他脸颊时他以为那是他在寒冬里唯一渴求的热源。他们的拥抱被厚重的衣服阻隔，身体的温度传不到彼此的心里，这样的拥抱便没什么意义。于是他们最后的告别也没了意义。  
李东赫不知何时能再见到李敏亨，小院早就拆迁，他们各自都不知去向何方，没有彼此的漂泊应该很凄凉。李帝努在车站口接他，他上了车只呆呆说了句李敏亨走了，没有眼泪，更没有歇斯底里。  
也许是自己长大了——李东赫想——也许十五岁的自己离了李敏亨一天都不行。十八岁后他似乎平静许多，不再迷恋幼稚的游戏，跟李敏亨做爱时也不再哭了。他长大了。大人是不能流泪的。  
李帝努说他跟李敏亨的告别很潦草，还不及他跟罗渽民吃的践行饭来得庄重。李东赫不置可否。  
他的青春确实潦草，跟他中学时乱涂的笔记一样，只有突兀的几个重点，其余都是一些涂鸦般的线。那些重点如同他的十三到十八岁，是他人生笔记里最深刻的几个瞬间，错过不再有，最初也是最后。他觉得他的人生便也只活了这几个瞬间，他只在这些时刻里真正地活过一遭，跟李敏亨，跟李帝努和罗渽民。  
在那之后他的少年时代草草收场，留在他身边的是同样失去爱情失去朋友的李帝努，他们都潦草地长大，随时准备奔赴对方的谢幕。


End file.
